


reason

by bravat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 10:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14400261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravat/pseuds/bravat
Summary: Iwaizumi finally realizes the reason behind his flushed cheeks, butterflies in his stomach and uncontrolled genuine smiles. And that reason has a name and so happens to be you.





	reason

They were 7 years old. And they were like any other childhood friends, that lived next to each other and sneaked away into the tree house to tell each other spooky stories ( which actually weren't that spooky, but it didn't matter to them).

Most of the time, Iwaizumi and [Name] ran around the house and then fell exhausted to the beds. 

It was normal for them to wake up with many new bruises, they were kind of trophies of the achievements that they managed to get the day before.

Once Iwaizumi and [Name] went bug-hunting as they usually did on a boring Sunday afternoon. 

But in the middle of the hunt, while they were discovering a new portion of the forest that wasn't too far from their homes, they got lost. 

And that was spooky. The forest was full of fog and trees were blocking the view of the sky. To make matters worse, in a few minutes it started pouring down on them. 

Then it happened. Because of the rain, the terrain got muddy and it was easy to slip. And once something is possible it often happens.

Iwaizumi slipped, falling a few feet down into some hole in the ground, he got his face, arms and knees bruised again but nothing serious. 

The girl let out a loud gasp. 

"[Name] think you could-" 

And before he got to finish his sentence he was breaking her own fall with his tiny body.

"-oof!" 

She quickly got off of him and squatted next to him checking him for any bigger injuries. 

"Why did you jump down here too?!" Iwaizumi growled a little, confused.

She smiled at him, toothily. "I didn't want to leave you alone here!" 

He was 7 years old and he didn't understand why his heart jumped and why his cheeks felt so hot. But it wasn't the last time it happened.

They were found a few minutes later. Thankfully the forest wasn't so big and their parents didn't give them that much of a scolding. 

•••

They were 14 years old and Iwaizumi was getting bullied. He wasn't weak, he was far from that. But he was good at things that other people sucked at. And jealousy made people do horrible things. 

Iwaizumi was good at almost any sport - he kicked some ball here and there, he swung the bat here and there and he spiked the ball here and there. 

Kids were spiteful. 

Kids were mean. 

But he didn't hold it against them. 

His heart was just too big to hate them. 

He didn't want to hurt them. Even though he was getting hurt. 

It changed when [Name] wanted to protect him. She always did. Anytime someone made some mean comment about him, she put them in their place in a blink of an eye. 

But now it was different. 

She stood in front of him, guarding him with her own body against the bullies. She stood her ground and in the process, she got hurt. One of the bullies yanked her hair so hard he could see tears forming in her eyes but she didn't let out any kind of sound. 

And Iwaizumi understood. Even if his heart was made of gold and he didn't wish to hurt anyone, he was not going to watch someone he cares about -

-someone he loves-

\- get hurt. So he stood up and faced them. He got away with many bruises and scratches. Just so that [Name] didn't have to bear them. 

He was just 14 years old and he still didn't understand why he felt so much anger and why his stomach twisted when that guy yanked her hair. 

But he knew he will be there to protect her and bear the bruises for her. 

•••

They were 21 years old and they just started living together. Both attended the same college in the same town. They went through a lot of teasing remarks from their parents, about them finally making progress in their relationship. 

Iwaizumi's ears always flared up red and [Name]'s cheeks also flushed pink but she always laughed it away. 

It was their third day of moving in and their flat looked more like a box field. 

"We got to get these darn boxes away already [Name]." Iwaizumi grumbled, kicking some of the brown boxes out of his way, irritated.

"Did you fall over another one?" She poked her head out of the living room, content of sitting under the kotatsu table and napping the day off.

"No kidding, Sherlock." 

She let out a giggle that somehow managed to make his stomach tingle and he tried so hard not to let it show. (He mostly failed.) 

"I can recognize that swearing anywhere," she teased. 

Giving up, he plopped himself beside her, laying his head on his arms that rested on top of the kotatsu table. He was about to close his eyes and take some nap himself, but before he managed to drift off to sleep he heard rustling and then someone wrapped their hands around him from behind, sighing as they hugged him tighter. 

"And what are you doing?" He said, his voice already coarse. 

"Recharging." She hummed.

"You were doing that all day." 

"Y'know for someone so smart, you can be incredibly dumb sometimes." Laughing, she ruffled his hair. 

He furrowed his eyebrows, turning to face her. "What do you even-" 

She cut him off with a peck on the lips. Making him turn fifty shades of red and embarrassment in a few seconds, before he flicked her forehead lightly and sulkily kissed the exact spot he flicked. 

"Don't get bratty on me. I got enough with Oikawa as it is." 

"Will do, Ace!" 

He sighed, but couldn't help the smile that tugged at the corners of his lips. 

It was genuine happiness.

He felt satisfied. 

Complete.

He was 21 years old and he finally understood. Or he thought so. There was a reason for all the hot cheeks, butterflies set free in his stomach and the uncontrolled genuine smiles while he is just about to drop dead with college assignments.

And the reason?

Her name is [Name] [Surname].

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this little fluffy one shot of mine, please let me know what you think! (〃￣ω￣〃)ゞ
> 
> also read this one shot somewhere else: [ x ](https://matsuokasprincess.deviantart.com/art/reason-iwaizumi-hajime-699190872)


End file.
